


Sweet Victory

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [155]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Date Night, F/M, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: for Minis. Klaus & Caroline try something new for date night. like a new hobby or they go to an event they wouldn't have considered attending previously. klaus is reluctant to try but caroline insists they try something new. Klaus ends up liking it more than he wants to admit.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Victory

His hand scribbled almost too quickly for the humans around them to see, not that they were sober enough to notice. Sipping on the straw of her gin and tonic, Caroline didn’t bother hiding her smile as she watched him. “You know I can help, right? I know things, too.”

“I know you do,” Klaus answered automatically, only looking up when the emcee announced the bonus question. “You’re brilliant, love.”

“Just not brilliant enough to compete with your vast trivia knowledge,” she teased. Still, she leaned into his side when he smirked at her. “I’m tempted to recruit Elijah and form our own team against you.”

Laughing outright, Klaus pressed a kiss to her temple. “I doubt he’d even let you hold the pen for him between rounds. He’s the competitive one in the family.”

Her shoulders shook with how hard she laughed. “Sure, whatever you say.”

But she could plan the trivia night that would absolutely prove him wrong; by round three, she figured Rebekah would throw a glass and Kol sets a fire. Maybe she could coordinate side bets with Bonnie and Enzo…


End file.
